


For You, For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan sucks Cullen off-- it's good for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to sit in the corner with oral sex kink and wait for everyone to stop judging me.

“You're-- You're serious?” Cullen's disbelief shows in his voice.

“It's, um. My favorite thing, actually. There's all this trust involved, you know I'm not going to bite you or anything and there's just... Cullen, _nothing_ is hotter than making someone feel that good,” Evelyn runs a hand through her hair. It's down out of it's ponytail, his doing, and she has a faint hickey on her bare shoulder. They'd been down to their smalls when she'd gotten up her courage to ask if she could suck him off. Cullen, ever the gentleman, had told her she didn't have to.

An absolute _sweetheart_ , her lover. Unhelpful in this particular case, but seriously. By far the most thoughtful man she's ever slept with.

He's looking at her like he's waiting for the punchline, so she snuggles into his lap. His cock is hard under the fabric of his smallclothes and she watches the bob of his throat when he swallows. Caught up in the thrum of sexual tension, she throws caution to the wind. Evelyn puts one hand on Cullen's cheek, the other on his shoulder, and leans up to talk softly into his ear.

“Won't you believe me, love? I want you in my mouth, thick and hard and, oh, the way I could make you _feel_ , darling,” She murmurs, and is rewarded by a full-body shiver, a twitch of his cock against her thigh. Instead of continuing, she nuzzles the hair behind Cullen's ear, presses fleeting kisses to his neck and jaw. He gives a shuddering sigh and she knows he's got the picture.

When she pulls away to smile at him, he nods.

“If you're sure, I'd... I'd really like that,” He tells her, and she absolutely _beams_. He's blushing everywhere, his pupils dilated and his smalls straining. She kisses him passionately, cupping his face between both hands and cooing a happy little noise into his mouth.

She slides off the bed, then, getting on her knees on the floor. She's about to give him a few quick instructions (it's his first one, she is so _lucky_ ), but he cuts her off by grabbing one of her pillows and handing it to her. She blinks at it for a second and Cullen rubs at the back of his neck.

“So you don't hurt your knees,” He explains. Evelyn just stares at him for a moment, then hurries to put the pillow into place before she grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer to her.

“I love you,” She tells him, smiling from between his thighs. Cullen's expression melts, like it always does when she says it, and he bends almost in half to kiss the top of her head.

“Hold onto the sheets, not my hair, okay? You can come in my mouth but do warn me first,” She tells him, and, impossibly, his face flushes harder. He looks a bit like he's been punched in face. She gently kisses the inside of his thigh, letting the hair there tickle her nose.

“Try to relax. I just want to make this good for you,” She tells him, soft but not teasing. She hooks her fingers into his smalls and tugs them down. His freed cock curves slightly up towards his belly, flushed and thick but not too long. A bolt of excitement hits her square between her legs. She hears Cullen take a sharp little intake of breath and realizes she'd licked her lips.

She glances up, sees the way he's looking at her. There's raw, unhidden desire in his expression, but there's a hint of nerves there too.

Evelyn settles one hand on her lover's hip and wraps the other around the base of his cock. She hears the rustling as he grasps the sheets and his thighs are tense where they rest against her shoulders. She can feel his heartbeat against her fingers.

She slides her tongue under his foreskin, drawing a slow, slick line along his slit. Cullen's hips jump under her hand and he moans, shuddering and punched-out. A hint of bitter pre come already; she fights down the urge to smile. Instead, she folds her lips in to protect him from her teeth and bobs down, taking the first couple inches into her mouth. He's hot and solid and throbbing against her tongue, and she feels powerful. She could so easily hurt him, but she'll bring him mind-melting pleasure instead.

She hollows her cheeks and feels his whole body jolt. Cullen groans like he's in pain, trembling with obvious effort not to thrust. She presses her thighs together, feeling boiling hot and soaked between her legs and so _alive_.

She presses her tongue up and hums, tuneless, just to let him feel the vibration of it. Cullen twitches in her mouth, and she looks up. He's dropped his head onto his chest, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open as he pants. He's _gorgeous_. The humming trails off into a guttural moan and she drops the hand from the base of his cock, shoving it into her smalls instead, patience gone. She works her clit with two fingers while she sucks reverently on the head of Cullen's cock, dipping her tongue into the slit to lap up pulses of precome.

The energy in the room is turning frantic fast, Cullen breathing out desperate noises and flat-out squirming under her attention. She doesn't let his hips leave the bed but it takes actual strength now, even though he's still trying his best not to move.

“Evelyn,” He moans hoarsely, voice cracked and broken. It's a plea and a stab of arousal rolled into one; she pushes her fingers down hard against herself.

“I can't--” Cullen breathes, and she sucks him harder, not minding the obscene wet sounds she's making as she goes all out. It's too much. His back bows and he shouts wordlessly just as his cock thickens and spurts, twitching against her tongue as she nurses him through it. He moans shakily on every wave of pleasure after the first and she doesn't let up until he makes an undignified, pained little noise at the end. She swallows without a second thought.

Evelyn rests her head against his trembling thigh, biting her lip as she finishes herself off, fingers skating expertly over slick flesh. Her own orgasm is quieter, but it's intense, self-satisfied in all senses. She lets herself breathe after that, leaning back on the floor and supporting herself on damp palms pressed against cold stop.

The afterglow is just starting to kick in when she opens her eyes back up, gazing up at her lover. She finds Cullen looking at her with a dazed, awestruck expression, his hair a curly mess from sweat and his chest still heaving as he pants. She smiles dreamily up at him and he opens his arms, wordless but almost needy. She struggles to get off the floor, her legs feeling like jelly, but she manages it, falling into his arms and letting him pull her onto the bed.

“That was... Evelyn, that was...” He says, still trying to breathe. Evelyn hums in agreement with the unfinished statement, snuggling close to him and yawning.

“Knew you'd like it,” She mumbles, already drifting off. She's satisfied and Cullen's strong arms around her make her feel safe and comfortable. A nap is called for.

So they nap.

(Cullen flushes darkly whenever she licks her lips for the next three weeks. It's _awesome_.)


End file.
